Tale of the Lavender princess and the Whirlpool prince
by Lukashi
Summary: Naruto is banished after bringing back Sasuke and Hinata leaves with him, what will these two young ninja do? Naru/Hina Sasuke and Kiba bashing


******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"N-no... you've gotta be kidding... this is a joke right Grandma?" Naruto asked Tsunade, looking at her desperately.

Tsunade just shook her head and continued sobbing, tears streaking her face as Naruto dropped to his knees in shock.

"I'm... banished...? But why?" Naruto whispered, clutching at his shirt with tears finally falling.

"It's because you harmed Sasuke... even though you brought him back... the council used it as an excuse to say you harmed him... i'm so sorry Naruto... there's nothing I can do..." Tsunade said, shivering from her tears only to get pulled into a tight embrace with Naruto.

"It's fine Tsunade... it truly is... we know the truth of what really happened... that's all that matters..." Naruto whispered, smiling weakly.

Tsunade looked at him stunned before smiling.

"Since you're not gonna be here anymore Naruto... there's something you need." Tsunade grinned and went into the drawer of her desk, pulling out a scroll.

"Uh, what am I gonna do with a scroll?"

Tsunade bopped him on the head.

"It's what's in the scroll you'll want, unseal the contents when you're finally in a safe place Naruto, it will all be worth it I swear."

Naruto took the scroll and put it into his bag, smiling.

"We'll meet again one day Tsunade, that's a promise." Naruto then blurred out of sight, stunning Tsunade.

"How the-?"

**At Konoha's gates**

Naruto took a quick look around, seeing that the coast was clear and started running, only to bump into somebody.

"ow! Sorry!" he said and reached down to pull them up, realising it was Hinata who blushed heavily.

"It's okay Naruto..." (**she won't have a stutter in this,too annoying to write)**

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What you doing out so late Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I... I don't want to go home... my father wants me to fight Hanabi again..." she said sadly, looking down.

"What about you Naruto? I thought you'd be at home..."

Naruto tensed.

"I've just been banished Hinata... I'm no longer a ninja or citizen of Konoha..."

Naruto blinked and then Hinata was gone, surprising him when she appeared not even seconds later with a backpack and a big smile.

"So where are we going Naruto?"

Naruto looked very confused and opened his mouth to speak before his eyes went wide, pulling Hinata to the side as a kunai embedded itself where she was stood.

"Crap! If you're coming with me Hinata we better run now!" he said and started running, Hinata right next to him.

"I'll go anywhere I have to with you Naruto, that's a promise..." she whispered, smiling warmly at him.

Naruto couldn't help the large grin that came onto his face, grabbing hold of Hinata's hand tightly to which she let out a high pitched squeak of surprise, blushing scarlet and they both started tree hopping away from the village.

**The next morning**

"Hey Hinata, I'm glad I have you with me..." Naruto said with a little smile, cooking a rabbit over the fire he had made. The two young ninja were at least three days away from Konoha at Chunin speed.

Hinata grinned widely at Naruto, blushing a little.

"I'll follow you anywhere Naruto. You know I will." she replied softly, scanning the area with her Byakugan before her eyes widened.

"Naruto! an Iwa nin is coming quick!"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he stood up.

"Hinata, get ready for a fight, there's no way we're gonna get killed now." Naruto spoke, his left hand lightly brushing hers as he started concentrating his chakra.

Hinata nodded and performed a few hand signs, her eyes having veins bulging on the side of her head as she activated her infamous Byakugan just as the Iwa nin landed in front of them.

The man was tall. He had a black scarf wrapped around his neck that trailed down to just above his waist. He wore Samurai armour but hsi weapon of choice was far from a Katana.

"Jigoku Hajime!" Hinata gasped, her eyes wide and she paled.

Naruto looked at her. "Who is this guy Hinata?"

Hinata looked at Naruto fearfully.

"He's an S-Class missing nin from Iwa, he earned the nickname 'Hell's Reaper' from a combination of both his name and his weapon of choice. He uses a scythe. At the age of ten he went on a killing spree throughout the village in order to test how strong he was, it resulted in the death of over 100 children his age who had managed to become Genin early and about 65 Chunin." Hinata explained, noting Naruto going pale.

"He did all that?" Naruto whimpered, looking at the man in pure fear.

The man laughed and spoke, his voice deep and gruff.

"That's right kid, I've been hoping to find some Konoha nin to wipe out recently and what do ya know? I've got two little brats who think they can play ninja." He cackled and put out his hand, a long scythe appearing in his palm. The pole itself was golden and had flame patterns cutting along it. Moving up to the blade they saw that it was black with orange lightning bolts dotted around it.

"Alright little children. Let's see what you can do." he said and appeared in front of them, his scythe already in mid swing and he growled when Naruto and Hinata dissapeared from sight.

"Clones..." he muttered and scanned around for a feel of their chakra, his eyes widening when Naruto burst from the ground beneath him and slammed his fist into his chin, hitting him with a powerful uppercut before twisting in midair and slamming his chest into Jigoku's chest, knocking him away.

"NOW HINATA!" he yelled and Hinata was ready, Jigoku skidding on the ground but it was too late.

"You're in my range of divination! Eight Trigrams 64 PALMS!" Hinata cried out and begun her assault, slamming her fingers into 64 of the chakra points on his body.

Jigoku fell to one knee and coughed up some blood, standing up painfully and Hinata's eyes went wide.

"He's reopened his Tenketsu!" she gasped, her hands glowing with chakra as she prepared to attack him again.

"You Hyuuga are so stupid, it's easy to fight you when you know how you work, I only let you hit me so I can get a feel of how you fight. This will be so easy." Jigoku said and he held his scythe in one hand, sprinting at Hinata and bringing the blade towards her head, watching her duck only to recieve a kick to the face.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled and his eyes went red, Kyuubi's chakra influencing him and Naruto could even hear Kyuubi growling in his head.

"**Kit, don't let him hurt your mate anymore!** he growled and Naruto nodded, his hand forming a small ball of red chakra.

"**Don't touch her AGAIN!" **he yelled and with amazing speed he ran in front of Jigoku who was stunned, frozen in place.

"_What IS this kid!?" _he thought before seeing the ball in Naruto's hand.

"NO!" Jigoku yelled and was about to move but it was too late.

"**RASENGAN!" **Naruto shouted and thrusts the spinning ball of chakra directly into Jigoku's chest, watching as it ripped into his flesh. Jigoku looked into Naruto's eyes and saw something in him that he'd never seen in somebody before.

"_This kid... such determination... such loyalty..."_

Jigoku smiled slightly even as Naruto's Rasengan exploded in a burst of chakra, sending Jigoku flying into a tree.

"Kid... come here..." Jigoku said painfully, sitting up against the tree.

Naruto approached him carefully and watches as Jigoku grabbed the scythe, holding it out to him.

"Take my weapon..." he said before is eyes went blank and his heart stopped beating, the blade landing in Naruto's outstretched hand.


End file.
